The present invention relates to a heat dissipation apparatus and especially to enhancing efficiency of the heat dissipation apparatus for a notebook computer.
Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. Portable electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, are widely used. Due to weight and practical requirements, portable devices tend to be lighter, thinner, shorter or smaller. The notebook computer is a successful product because the notebook computer with powerful calculation capability deals with a great amount of digital data.
Because the semiconductor manufacture process has highly progressed and functional requirements of the semiconductor are highly intense, the electric circuit layout of the semiconductor becomes more complicated and more sophisticated. For example, an electric circuit layout of a new generation central processing unit (CPU) is more complicated because the new generation CPU has to provide more powerful functions for users and application software. The new generation CPU provides powerful functions and performance but more powerful CPU generates more new problems in use. A serious problem is that the new generation CPU with a complicated circuit has a higher power consumption and thus severely elevates the working temperature of the chips. The high working temperature can cause instability in a working system, and especially in a small-sized portable device. In general, a lower working temperature makes a portable device more stable. That is to say, if the working temperature of a notebook computer can be kept lower, the performance thereof is higher. Nevertheless, if the working temperature is too high, the performance and stability will decrease and the operation system may even crash, in some extreme situations.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device mounted on a new generation CPU with high power consumption exhausts the heat generated by the new generation CPU directly. The fan of the heat dissipation device blows on the heat dissipation fin mounted on the CPU to exhaust the heat of the CPU out of the notebook computer. Due to the heat dissipation device usually being installed inside the notebook computer, the inlet temperature of the fan of the heat dissipation device normally is higher than the outside temperature of the notebook computer. Sometimes, the inlet temperature of the fan is higher than 50 degrees Celsius. Therefore, the efficiency of the heat dissipation device decreases.
The efficiency of the heat dissipation device can be enhanced if the inlet air directly sucks air from outside of the notebook computer. But, even though sucking outside air into the inlet enhances the efficiency of the heat dissipation device of the CPU, the total heat dissipation efficiency of the whole notebook computer still is low. Therefore, the notebook computer still needs a fan dedicated to exhausting internal system heat of the notebook computer. Therefore, there is a need to enhance the total heat dissipation efficiency of the notebook computer.
One object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation apparatus utilizing exterior fresh air for reducing the CPU surface temperature.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation apparatus having a cooling fan whose inlet is isolated from the internal air of the notebook computer to enhance the CPU heat dissipation efficiency.
A further object of the present invention is to utilize multiple heat exchanges for enhancing the total heat dissipation efficiency of the notebook computer.
The present invention provides a heat dissipation apparatus for an electrical product, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, or a portable electrical product. The heat dissipation apparatus comprises two cooling fans, at least one heat pipe, and at least two dissipation fins.
The first fan includes an inlet, a first outlet and a second outlet. The inlet sucks cooling air from outside of the electrical product by way of a first opening on the electrical product cover. The first heat pipe includes two ends. The first end of the first heat pipe connects with the heat source to transfer heat generated by the heat source, such as a CPU, to the first fan. The first heat dissipation fin is connected to the second end of the first heat pipe. Meanwhile, the first end of the first heat dissipation fin couples with the first outlet of the first fan and the second end of the first heat dissipation fin couples with a second opening on the electrical product cover.
The second heat dissipation fin connects with the first heat pipe and the heat source. Meanwhile, the first end of the second heat dissipation fin couples with the second outlet of the first fan. Therefore, the first heat pipe transfers a part of the heat to the first heat dissipation fin and another part of the heat to the second heat dissipation fin. The second fan connects with the second end of the second heat dissipation fin to suck out exhaust air blowing from the second outlet of the first fan. The exhaust air goes through the second heat dissipation fin to exchange heat and then drains out the electrical product.
The heat dissipation apparatus further comprises a third heat dissipation fin and a second heat pipe. The third heat dissipation fin is positioned at an outlet of the second fan to exchange heat again with the exhaust air and then the exhaust air is drained out the electrical product. The second heat pipe connects with the first heat dissipation fin, the second heat dissipation fin, the third heat dissipation fin and the heat source to transfer a further part of the heat generated by the heat source to the first heat dissipation fin, the second heat dissipation fin, and the third heat dissipation fin.
The second fan further sucks out internal air of the electrical product and mixes the same with the exhaust air exchanged heat with the second heat dissipation fin and then the mixed air drains out the electrical product.
Therefore, the heat dissipation apparatus according to the present invention can reduce the CPU surface temperature, the internal system temperature, and further enhance the heat dissipation efficiency of the electrical product. The electrical product with the heat dissipation apparatus according to the present invention can save the power consumption and increase the efficiency thereof.